Mini-Mako
by xXKimiko SakakiXx
Summary: Makoto knocked someone up. Haruka's jealous, but he'll still help take care of the brat nonetheless. It was only for one day anyway. What difference will it make. Prompt-fill. MakoHaru.


**Summary:** Makoto knocked someone up. Haruka's jealous, but he'll still help take care of the brat nonetheless. It was only for one day anyway. What difference will it make.

**For lvl183, who generously gave me the personal opportunity to fill a request:** "how about makoto and haru babysitting a child together? maybe the baby can be one of makoto's little cousins :D? it can be fluffy and domestic!"

_(I hope summary won't be misleading...)_

.-.

When Haruka rang the bell and the door swung open, he was expecting to see his boyfriend packed up and ready for their swimming session. He was _not_ expecting to see a naked baby in diapers (yes, he wore two layered diapers), clinging on a wrinkled orange shirt. Makoto had the most unacceptable bed-head, Haruka noticed with a slight frown, and shadows under his eyes indicated lack of sleep.

The baby was quiet, Haruka narrowed his eyes at it, _too_ quiet. He (assuming it was a boy) had the same shade of hair colour as Makoto's and those huge round orbs of green wonder were all too familiar. Haruka scanned from Makoto to the boy, and back to Makoto again.

"I didn't know you knocked someone up," Haruka quietly accused.

Makoto looked confused, then quickly his expression changed to one of denial.

"N-no Haru! You've got it all wrong!"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. What was to get?

It was then when the child decided it was time for tears. Makoto forgot all about his boyfriend and scrambled to comfort the demon. Mini-Makoto was thrashing in Makoto's out-stretched hands, punching and kicking him in the process.

Haruka stepped in and shut the door. He didn't want to disturb the neighbours and he was sure Makoto was already mortified by demon-child's shrieks. It seemed like minutes since he started bawling and nothing was bringing his volume down. Were those traces of tears in Makoto's eyes too?

Haruka sighed and held out his arms. The quicker the kid calmed down, the quicker they can get out and to the pool. He didn't have time to waste.

"Haru?" Makoto questioned.

"Give it to me," Haruka said, "Ran stops crying when I hold her."

Makoto pulled a face that said 'it's not the same Haru', but he obliged the smaller man anyway. When Haruka is set on something, he's _set_.

Much to Haruka's displeasure, the baby reacted violently and screamed louder. Neighbours would've thought they were committing some child-killing ritual. But Haruka didn't give up, he would do anything for water (and Mako-time). Taking a risk for his life, he pulled the baby close against his shoulder, blew into one of his ears and gave a sturdy pat on its back.

Demon-child instantly stopped. And hiccupped. And hiccupped some more.

Haruka gave another strong pat and baby gurgled. Makoto watched in complete admiration. The baby squirmed into a more comfortable position and laid his chubby cheeks into Haruka's neck. Haruka frowned.

"Cute isn't he?" Maruka doted, bringing a finger to swipe a sheet of sweat on the baby's forehead. His outburst created too much heat for him.

"He looks just like you," Haruka started again, unable to keep his jealousy in.

Makoto smiled. "He's my baby cousin, Haruki. Just turned one recently."

Haruka looked away, a small pout forming. "He's your baby for the day."

Makoto leaned in and planted a quick kiss between Haruka's eyes. "Sorry Haru, I'm the only one free in the family today, and auntie needed to go on an emergency trip to Osaka. We'll go to the pool tomorrow okay?"

He huffed in response. How could he say no to Makoto? He looked down and twitched to see identical pairs of lush-green meadow staring deep into him. How could he say no to mini-Makoto?

Haruka sighed, "okay."

He stopped short when Makoto's room came to view. He was a typical messy guy, but nothing prepared Haruka for _this_ tornado-aftermath. Random toys lay innocently on the floor, and baby clothes were carelessly thrown on Makoto's bed. A dirty handkerchief over here, Haruka's lip twitched, and a scrunched up ball of tissues over there.

And was that…a poorly-wrapped diaper with poop inside?

The man couldn't take it anymore. He shoved mini-Makoto onto his partner and began to pick up the toys. He shot a hard pierce at Makoto.

"Get the diaper. And the tissues."

He was _not_ touching those.

Makoto scrambled to obey, as smooth as he could for no one could take another episode from Haruki. The two tidied in silence, with an occasional squeal from Haruki. Makoto couldn't help but to poke his cheeks whenever he did, Haruki seemed to enjoy that.

Half an hour later, Haruka was stuck with demon-baby again. He was sitting against Makoto's bed, legs out straight and hands supporting Haruki's back. The baby sat on Haruka's lap, playing with his fingers and minding his own business.

Makoto was making something for Haruki, again. He said something like babies needing food every three hours or so. They were so tedious. But he seemed to enjoy it, taking his bright smiles and doting eyes in account. Haruka wondered if Makoto really liked children.

Of course, the six-foot giant loved his younger siblings. And he was good with the local children. But did he ever want kids of his own? He'd be a good dad, Haruka commented. He then remembered the earlier state of his room, and recoiled that thought.

A ringtone snapped his thoughts. Haruka picked up and was greeted by Nagisa.

"Haru-_chan_? Where are you?" He heard Rei say hello in the background. "We're supposed to meet up ten minutes ago. Mako-_chan_ isn't here too!"

Haruka glanced down at mini-Makoto. The latter looked back in response, murmuring bubbles out of his small pink lips. He was so small, and could've been mistaken for Makoto when he was a baby. Did he look like that when he was Haruki's age?

…would Makoto's baby look like that?

Haruka took a sharp intake of air, one heartbeat jumped.

Would _their_ child look like that?

"Haru-_chan_? Haru-_chan_?!"

"We're taking care of our kid." And Haruka hung up. He carried on watching Haruki with observing eyes. Their silent interaction was interrupted again by Nagisa.

"When'd you get knocked up Haru-_chan_? I didn't think that was poss—" he hung up again and this time, he made sure to turn off his cell. He returned back to Haruki. The baby lost interest in the man and began to raise his foot, opened his mouth. Perhaps to brave an attempt in licking his toes.

Haruka lowered his head, down to Haruki's level. Green met blue. Baby turned silent.

"Hey."

Baby blinked.

"Wanna be our kid?"

"H-Haru!" Both eyes looked up to a flush Makoto. Haruka glowered, he was asking an important question and he was interrupted.

"You can't just ask something like that!" Makoto knelt beside Haruka and laid Haruki against his chest. When milk came into view, Haruki bubbled with excitement and little fingers reached for the bottle. Makoto obliged and slowly dipped the pacifier into Haruki's mouth.

"Why not?"

"First, he's my cousin. Second, we can't have kids."

Haruka blinked. "Why not?"

"Because we're both men!" he shrieked. Makoto lowered his head, hoping his grown out hair hid away his heated embarrassment. Haruka was being especially forward today.

"Two men can have kids."

Makoto sighed and looked over to his boyfriend, ready to explain (again) the anatomy behind the baby-making process. He stopped short to see that determined look in oceanic-blue. And when it was that look, Haruka rarely changed his mind. This usually happened when Haruka gets ready to strip for water.

Haruka closed in, his eyelids fluttered half-closed. He whispered softly, "we can adopt and have our own kid." And he closed the distance between them.

Makoto muffled his surprise, and stayed still. For the sake of Haruki's feeding and his own sanity. His cheeks were on fire and he was pretty sure his neck was slowly getting infected too.

Haruka's tongue unabashedly thrust in, meeting Makoto's and invitingly played with him. The young man crawled closer, knees on the floor and arms snaking around Makoto's neck. He turned his head slightly and deepened the kiss. He could feel blue-fire burning at the bottom of his stomach and he wanted it to grow.

Makoto gasped and tried to pull away, "H-Haru!" Just because swim-boy could breathe abnormally long underwater, didn't mean others could. But his boyfriend wouldn't let him get away.

Haruka let Makoto catch his breath, and moved forward to continue. Slender long fingers brushed through Makoto's thick hair, intertwining themselves with soft green tussles. It was like skimming through a wild field of short-grass, fuzzy but not prickly.

It was wet. And hot. And full of vigour, and brought tingles of delight. Haruka was about to bring a leg up closer until a loud wail interrupted.

A dazed Makoto panted, trying to bring himself together. He looked down to see an empty bottle and continued to pat Haruki's back. The baby goo-ed in response and closed his eyes in tiredness.

Haruka shot accusative glances in the meanwhile. He managed to pull himself back but with full reluctance. It was getting to the good part and this demon-child, yet again, stole Makoto's complete attention. He lifted a hand, grabbed a small chunk of the kid's cheek and slightly, just _slightly_, squeezed.

"Haru!" Makoto, having some sort of motherly-sense of duty, turned and pulled Haruki away. He lectured lightly with his eyes, knowing Haruka would get his message of disapproval.

Haruka looked away. It wasn't fair. Haruki was getting all of Makoto's attention, something only Haruka was privileged to. He wasn't used to this. He didn't like it. And before he didn't need to voice his displeasure, since Makoto understood right away. But now, he peered at the two and frowned, now his attention was stolen again.

But now...

Haruki was draped over Makoto's broad shoulder, snugly rested with tiny fingers taking hold on whatever he could grip on. His eyes closed, allowing long fairy eyelashes flutter, and puffy lips slightly opened. A large protective hand held vigil behind Haruki's neck and back while the other supported his little bum, patting to a slow rhythm. Makoto gently laid his head beside Haruki's, breathing in and out with the dozing babe.

Makoto never looked so fitting in this picture worth a thousand words.

And it took Haruka's breath away.

It was then, when Haruka decided, that when it was time, when they felt it was time, they would undeniably raise a child together. Makoto wouldn't say no, he was sure. Maybe two—one boy one girl, like Ren and Ran. Or three.

Haruka suddenly stopped and whiffed the air. Something was off. "Makoto?"

The two looked at each other and froze. Makoto pulled mini-Makoto's bottom closer to his nose and sniffed, and pulled back rapidly. His pleading eyes moved to Haruka, who shielded his eyes away. Okay two is enough.

"No."

"But _Haru_.."

"_No_. He's your baby."

"He's _ours_ (for today). I heard you on the phone!"

Haruka mentally-stumbled and flushed. "No. I cook. You diaper-change."

"B-but—"

"Makoto." Haruka's eyes sparked. That flash of determination came back again. And it was all it took for the bigger man to fall.

"Okay," he responded with a sigh and stood to get Haruki cleaned up.

"It's good practice for the future."

Makoto looked back, "what Haru?"

Haruka followed closely behind his boyfriend and cunningly stole a chaste kiss. "Nothing. I'll start dinner."

.-.

**A/N: **I have absolutely no experience with babies, so please have mercy! Haruka may have been a bit OOC. I realised I wrote him pensive in one moment, seductive the next, and then childish. But I was trying to portray him as a young man who realised that having kids may not be so bad—a man can be pretty moody under this realisation.

I felt like I rushed a bit too fast here…don't know how I felt about this one. But it's my first time completing a request from someone. I think by the end, the 'taking care of a child' was far off my mind and I just went with whatever came into my head. Apologies if this was not what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!

_Haruki:_ spring wood.


End file.
